miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The true darkest lord
The True Darkest Lord in Miitopia: The True Darkest Lord is the main villain in the story. You will fight him three times. First Battle Attacks First Battle Ghost Slam: Slams into a Mii, dealing damage with a 25% chance to miss. Laser: Shoots a laser at a Mii with a 25% chance to burn. Laser Seam: Shoots a laser beam out of an eye attacking all 4 Miis with a 25% chance to burn. Cloud Vanish: The True Darkest Lord vanishes in a cloud not doing anything for a turn and giving Miis a chance to heal. After the turn is up, it sneak attacks a Mii and reappears. Ghost (Passive) Has a 25% chance to not be hurt by physical moves. Dialogue The first time encountering the True Darkest Lord: "Ni Ny FF Gwoha!" The Great Sage would come, "Huh? You came back just in time!" First Mii: "?" Great Sage: "The Dark Curse came and decided to destroy the world himself. It's up to you to save him!" Mii 1: "All right, let's go!" Great Sage: "Oh and before you go, have this." -Gives out a wand that makes it possible to understand what the Dark Curse says. The second time encountering: "Aha you fell into my trap! Time for you to face my darkest minion! Mwhahahaha!" -Summons Dark Mamba- Third time encountering: "Ugh! You brats! I don't have time for this! But, I have to do THIS!" -Engages in battle-. After defeat: "UGH! How did I lose to you? Anyways, time to become so powerful not even the Goddess can stop me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -Sucks in all faces of Miitopia- Facts: * He looks exactly the same as the Dark Curse. * Despite being the final boss of Miitopia (the planet) he is weak as teammates may still be low level. Second Battle Attacks Curse: Curses a single Mii, making them be unable to do anything. Smack: Smacks a Mii with an object (Exactly the same as Slam) Fire: Uses magic to damage a Mii and set them on fire. Poison: Poisons a Mii with magic. Ice: Summons three icicles to damage three Miis and freeze one of them. One more time! (Auto) Lets the attacker attack again. Dialogue First time: Mwahahaha seems like I'm the powerful one now! Oh? You want to fight me? Even though you are so weak? All right then I will be heading to the next planet. Second time: Oh Ithought you would have died already. Anyways time to take you out for real! -Engages in combat-. After battle: GAH! I still took such a beating! Anyways brats I'm leaving! Third time: So you somehow managed to find where i am? Whatever! I'm becoming so powerful not even YOU or the Goddess can stop me! -Absorbs every face in the world-. Facts: * He looks exactly the same as the darker but with fabric strings coming out of his back The final engagement (The music for the final engagement is the title theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtH9Zs51Hyk)) Attacks Wreck. A massive damage version of slam Face steal. Steals an teammates face and puts it on a Dark crystal Face get. Steals a face and puts it on a crystal. Intense fire. Fire with extra damage Heal. Heals 25 hp Crystal pierce. Does heavy damage and possible to inflict bleed Dialouge First encounter: Now nothing can stop me! First party member: This is it Third party member: Yep Fourth party member: Maybe Second: And how so? Fourth: Well we still hav- ah forget it Second: Aw, ok.. Midway battle: GAH! *A quarter of the crystal falls off* YOU CANT STOP ME! YOU HAVENT EVEN SEEN WHAT I CAN DO! *He sucks in all the faces again and has all of your teammates besides yourself* First: GAH! MY FRIENDS! After battle: Agrhahhahaghraha (He says that well parts of him fall off) Agrharahgrgg *Boom and half of him falls off* *Cough cough* Agrha *Boom* *A quarter of him is left* e e eh hm *Dying* *He shatters into pieces* The final essence The final essence appears after you get to the final part of the black hole and the second top floor of the boss tower Category:CarterMahoney Category:Miitopia the true darkest lord. Category:Ttdl Category:Monsters Category:Bosses